Carved in Stone
by musiclover99
Summary: Camp's been peaceful, until campers are starting to turn to stone. And even so, Medusa's head's still at Sally's. Or is it? Now Nico, Percy, and a new camper must race against time to find a cure. Slight Nico/OC and Percabeth! UNOFFICIAL HIATUS.
1. I get attacked by mutant dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, his friends, the whole series, anything. These belong to the genius Rick Riordan.**

**AN: Hey guys, so this is my first adventure story, so tell me what you think! I will accept flames (for my marshmallows, of course), reviews, constructive criticism, etc.  
I would also like to thank my . . . beta/mentor/friend, Iz for helping me out. Sooo . . . yeah, on with the story! ****

* * *

**Okay, I know I don't have the best luck, but this is just ridiculous. I'm being chased by two- no wait, another one just came outta those trees, make that three- _things _that look like they'd love nothing more than to rip me into shreds that came outta nowhere on my way home. These _things _are like . . . bulldozer sized rottweiler/mastiff, bloodhound hyrbrids, and they are _. . . _well, for one thing, freaking me out. For another, making me wanna scream bloody murder. _  
_

Of course, me being- well, _me_- I just so happened to run into a tree and landed on my butt. Joy.

"Hey, over here! Come on!"

I started, and looked up to see a girl. . . . either I'm hallucinating, or there's a girl halfway through a tree. She had pale . . . _green_ skin, with a sorta wispy amber hair, wearing a . . . what did they call it?

A toga. A green Greek toga. Or something along those lines.

"Gah! Whoa, how are you. . . um, you're like through a tr- never mind that, where can I go away from those th-"

I was tackled before I even finished my sentence. That girl went back . . . in the tree, or something. They caught up, and pounced on me. The breath got knocked outta me. I heard a vague cracking sound that was probably my ribs. And my arm. And- whoa, is my leg supposed to be bent that way? I thrashed around, but that probably made it worse. There was a metallic tang of blood in my mouth. I wanted to scream, to cry out, heck, even call for my mom, but I held my tongue. These things seem to want me to do that, would love their prey to cry out. I managed to get my breath back, but that also allowed a groan out too. I kicked the one on top of me on the back left leg, but it probably just made it angrier. That, and put about 200 extra pounds of fur on top of me. Which made me lose my breath _again. _I rolled it off before it could register that just happened.

I managed to run (or rather, limp) about- oh look at that, six feet, before I tripped. I'm about to be killed by demonic dogs, and I flippin _tripped. _Somebody out there must really hate me. But tripping, just sealed the deal for me. My vision was already fading, but the tripping just made me lose my breath (for the _third flippin time_) and my vision to go completely. For a minute anyway. I heard the faint sound of hissing, and somebody walking up to me.

"So, a lone half-blood? This will be much easier for me to bring to my sisters."

I felt something kinda . . . leathery force my chin up. The feeling of snakeskin. My eyes were still closed in pain, though, so I couldn't see who was doing this, or what else was happening. In the back of my mind, I was wondering what happened to those dogs, when I heard a growl and felt it's hot (and smelly) breath near my right ear.

"Why don't you open your eyes, young demigod? I bet they are beaut-"

She didn't finish her sentence. The thing that was holding my chin up was gone too, so I added a bleeding hole in my tongue to my (now growing) list of injuries. I didn't know why, but when my eyes were a little more focused, but still fuzzy, there was something like a pile of dust where she was. And those dogs too. Before I could try to get up, somebody else spoke.

"Think she's still conscious?"

It was a guy's voice, and afterwords, there was the sound of twanging metal, like . . . like, a sword was being put away.

"Shut up Nico, she's losing blood. And fast."

This time I barely processed that someone else spoke: this time, a girl. All I really COULD process, is the feeling of my own warm, sticky blood on my hand and I think a bone is poking through my skin. I felt myself being lifted, which made me moan in pain. My head was throbbing. My skin was tingly. I couldn't breathe properly, and I felt like my skin was tearing, thread by thread. I was losing consciousness. These complete and total strangers are taking me somewhere, I thought. And I couldn't do anything about it. Not in this condition. Then I was swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

**M'kay, sorry it was sorta short, but I was planning for this as a prologue, but then it just got bigger soo . . . I'm not sure what it is now, really. But anyways, what'd you guys think, huh? Please lemme know your opinion!  
**


	2. I wake up and smell the shock

_**I don't own. **_

_**Hola peoples! For anyone who cares (thank you), here's the next chapter! I would probably update this once a week or so. . . . probably later, sadly. SO sorry this took a while, but my mentor/beta person, Iz's computer broke so I decided to go solo for the time being! . . . . Yeah, that's about it, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**_First time I woke up, I was in an all white room but that's all I could tell since I was only awake for about two seconds before my vision faded, and I was out again. Second time I stayed awake and saw that a) I was wrapped up and b) whoever's in charge has weird taste. I mean, what kinda place has a poster where there's a goat boy thing with a thermometer in his mouth saying "_Don't let sickness get your goat!" _?

I tried to sit up, but before I could, someone spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked sorta odd, with glasses and something that looked like a . . . lab coat? No, a doctor's coat. Which is really odd since she looks only a couple years older than me, at around fifteen or something. She was holding a clipboard while jotting down some notes while looking at me back and forth. She did this for a couple of seconds, before saying,"My name's Alyssa. I'm the one who wrapped you up you so you're my responsibility."

I had to suppress the urge to say _what am I, your pet fish?_

"So, how are you feeling? Like you're about to burst into flames or anything like that?"

I stared at her like she was mental (which, she very well could be for all I know).

"Right, no one explained to her yet," she muttered. "Well, since the last kid broke the video, I'm gonna have to go get Chiron then. Stay there!"

_I'm not exactly gonna jump out the window like this, am I?_

I waited for what felt like an hour but when I looked at the clock, it'd been about two minutes when finally, a guy in a wheelchair came in with Alyssa.

"Ah yes, hello . . .?"

He trailed off, which was an odd way of asking for my name.

"Nicolette Hadley," I replied.

He nodded and whispered something to Alyssa. I had to try really hard to hear, and barely heard a few words, like "bring . . . outside. . . . camp."

Camp? I thought. What camp?

Alyssa turned to me, and said, "I'll get someone to show you outside. Need a wheelchair?"

I tried to get out of bed myself, and (in less than a minute too!) managed to stand up.

"Nah, I'm fine," I replied, and we went outside.

We were in some large baby blue painted wooden house. We got on the patio and found out that this place looks weirder than it originally seemed. There were cabins, all around the same size, but different designs. One was looked solid gold. Another was silver. There was one that was the biggest and made outta marble, and it looked like a bank because of it. There was a sword fight too. And girls not unlike the one I saw earlier, coming out of the trees. And- was that a flying horse?

I turned to Alyssa. "That's it." I said. "I wanna get outta here."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't do that. It's dangerous out there for you."

"Why?" I asked. "Just cause I can't fight or something doesn't mean that it's 'dangerous for me.' I'm not _that_ weak."

She shook her head again, more impatiently like she was getting irritated with me.

"No, it's not that. It's. . ." she sighed, and trailed off. "Looks like _I'm_ the one who has to tell the newb. Okay, you might wanna sit down for this."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stand." I replied. "Now, what's going on here?"

Alyssa sighed again, and said, "Fine," and she told me everything: how I was a daughter of a god, that I'm a demigod and that it's unsafe for me in the mortal world, that I have to train here, etc.

This time, I shook my head. "No way. That's impossible. Greek gods can't be real, they're myths, thousands of years ago."

"It's the truth. We're all half-bloods here. If you weren't one, then you wouldn't have been able to get through the border. You would've burned up, _literally_, after eating nectar and ambrosia. Into ashes. Face it, it's the truth." she said.

I just kept shaking my head, and backed away a bit.

"You're crazy. All of you." I said. But as soon as I said that, I saw these goat guys- what'd she called them?

Satyrs. There were satyrs. _Satyrs_. And following one satyr, was a . . . dryad, I think. Oh boy.

Alyssa patted my shoulder. "I'll let you chew on that."

I just sat down in one of the chairs on the porch, thinking this through.

My dad. He's . . . not dead? He- he's a flipping _god_? He's a _god_ and he never bothered to call, or pay childcare, or something? That would help, at least a little bit. Since my mom's job was basically to fetch coffee we don't exactly "live large". See, she's like one of those interns you'd see in movies, like that girl from "Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs". She deserves a better life, and my godly dad couldn't help out a bit?

I was broken out of my reverie when the same girl I saw earlier, the one who was halfway out a tree, except she was wearing a yellow toga this time. She still was, but the one a few feet away. She waved me over, so I walked over to her.

"Hi! I see you got here . . . err, not a hundred percent safely, but you got here alive!" she said.

_Got here alive? Pssh, more like mauled to almost-death_, I thought.

"So. . . uh, how are ya liking camp so far?" she asked.

_Um, I'm sorta freaking out since I just found out my dad's an Olympian god, and I'm a special girl who's supposed to kill monsters, _I thought. _And did I mention I was mauled?_ But instead I said, "Okay I guess. Uh . . . what's your name by the way?"

She blinked like she had never thought about that, and said, "Oh, it's Acacia. I'm a tree nymph."

This time, I blinked and just nodded. "Tree nymph . . . right, I really should've guessed."

"It's a lot to take in," she said sympathetically, "but on the plus side, you can make a buncha new friends now!" She smiled as if that would make everything in the world that much better. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Right. Oh, and my name's Nicolette." I said.

"Hmm . . . Nicolette. Sounds like a mouthful. No offense!" she added hurriedly. "Just . . . can I call you Nicky?"

I thought about it. Nicky. Has a nice ring to it.

"Sure," I replied. Then she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" she stated, while coming out of her tree, still holding my hand. Then she shocked me by yanking it and running towards those cabins. "Now come on! Lemme show you around!"

* * *

_**Ooh, we get to see the tour next time! Sooo . . . how'd I do? **_


	3. Meet my new roommate, friends, and cabin

_**Don't own. **_

_****__**Thanks to my beta, Iz, for helping me out, as per usual! And**_ crap. It's been like, three months or something. I'm gonna attempt to post regularly, but so far, it's not workin out. I had writer's block for a while, then I got a cold, and my allergies didn't really help either, so yeah. Plus, I was busy with To Be A Friend, The Mansion, Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters, Prank Wars (crap), and yeah. But you didn't click this to read about my life's useless crap, you wanted a chapter, so ON WITH EL STORIO!

* * *

"Oh, and that one's the Hypnos cabin!" Acacia added, pointing to the specific cabin. I couldn't really respond, since then, she pointed to another one and said, "Never forget about the Nike cabin!"

So obviously, I was still being towed along. All the tugging made me face-plant a bunch of times, but Acacia didn't seem to notice it through her excitement. Then her eyes widened, and she pointed over to to kids—a boy who looked around my age or so, and a girl probably in high school—excitedly.

"OOOH, you _have_ to meet Nico! And Annabeth! They can tell you all about Percy and everyone else! They know him the best minus Grover!" she said, pulling me along. I didn't even notice those two were there before she pointed over to them. They looked kinda familiar. Well, sort of, I've never actually _seen_ their faces or anything, but just like, their outline or something. I don't know, it's just a feeling.

They had sort of grim expressions. They looked like they were having a serious conversation before we got here.

"I'm telling you Nico, something serious is going on! You have to talk to your dad!"

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that nothing's happening! And I bet he won't even listen to me!"

"Of course he will, your his son!"

"Oh, look how well that fact helped me out. Look, Annabeth, I'll look into it, but I swear—"

"Hi guys!" Acacia interrupted. "This is Nicky, a new camper!"

The boy, Nico, blinked as if he was thinking about something. Then he seemed to realize something, and I swear I could hear the _ding!_ sound, but he didn't say or mention anything about it. The girl, Annabeth, looked like she was doing the same. After a few awkward moments, I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked, knocking on Nico's head. "Hello-o?"

Nico scowled at me, irritated, and knocked my hand away. Annabeth blinked again, and seemed to have regained her senses.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," she greeted. "Daughter of Athena, Cabin Six." She stared at my with stormy gray eyes, that made me squirm a bit. They looked cold and calculating, as if they were analyzing me like a blueprint, seeing right through me. She elbowed Nico.

"My name's Nico di Angelo," he muttered, rather lamely.

"Uh, well my name is—"

"This is Nicky!" Acacia repeated. "I'm showing her around! But I'm wondering if you guys can tell her all about Percy and his quests and stuff! I mean, since you were like, _there_ most of the time."

It was a really awkward moment for, probably all of us. Well, except for Acacia, who kept talking, not pausing once. Does that girl even _breathe_?

"Oh, and remember that time when you came back from the Labyrinth? That was so cool!" she finished, about five minutes later.

"Heh heh, err . . . ." Annabeth said awkwardly. "Right Acacia."

"Talk about annoying," Nico muttered. He got another rib. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a big bruise there in the morning.

Suddenly, Acacia stiffened a bit, and said, "Gotta go, I think there's something near my tree! See you all later!"

She then proceeded to run off into the woods. The silence was uncomfortable, and made me squirm a bit on the inside. You could just _feel_ the awkward.

"So . . . ." Annabeth trailed off. She asked to Nico, "I guess we should start with Percy's quest when he first came to camp?"

He shrugged in response, and said, "I dunno what he did that year. I mean, I've heard of it, but no one really tells me . . you know, _everything_. I met him . . . actually, I don't _know_ what year he was in when I met him, actually."

"I think year three," Annabeth said, furrowing her eyebrows. She smirked a little bit and said, "You were kinda like Acacia when we met you."

He rolled his eyes and scowled at her, but I could swear he was blushing a bit.

"Yeah, well . . . I was just a stupid kid. It's different now."

"Um," I intruded awkwardly. "Still here you know."

"Er, right, right . . ." Annabeth said. "How about we get Percy to tell you instead? It's his story, anyway. Nico, go and get Per— "

"Look," I started. "It's fine. You don't have to do anything, really. Just . . . . just show me to where I'm staying, I guess."

Nico looked a bit relieved, while Annabeth just looked at me with another calculating stare.

"Well, right now, you're not claimed by your godly parent yet," she explained, still looking at me. "So you'll stay in the guest cabin. Follow me."

We walked over to the cabins. There was one at the very end, the simplest one of them all. A cabin that you would expect to be at a regular camp, not a place like this. It was a plain white, but not so white that it'd blind you. More like, it would blend into the background.

"Since the gods swore to claim their kids, we don't need anything bigger than one small cabin.," she explained. "You have one cabin mate, but you two will probably be claimed soon, so unless you have the same parent, you don't really have to get used to each other."

She knocked on the door, and called out, "Vendetta! You have a new roommate!" There was a thud, and a girl, her black hair in a rat's nest, opened up.

"Hi," she muttered sleepily. "Welcome to casa de newb. I'm gonna be your roommate for a while, apparently."

Annabeth nodded, and said, "Well, I have to go find Percy to discuss Capture the Flag tactics for this Friday. Hope you two will be there."

I blinked, and it took me a couple of seconds—minutes?—to remember that it was . . . Tuesday? I'd completely forgotten, with everything that happened.

"Uh, sure?" I replied. "I guess." Annabeth seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer, and went off in the direction of the baby blue house I came out of when I first woke up.

I was just standing there stiffly, not really sure what to do. Nico looked the same way after a couple seconds.

"Well, I'm going to go . . . visit Mrs. O'Leary or something," he muttered, walking toward the trees. I thought he was king of the crazies around here, since he was _running_ directly to a tree, but that though vanished when _he_ did.

"Show off," Vendetta muttered. "He does that practically all the time, now that he's got that down for the most part. Well, enough talking out here, come on in then. Why don't we 'get to know each other', or whatever crud you're supposed to do? My name's Vendetta, obviously. Vendetta Romero. Come on in, I'll show you around your new home."

I walked into my new cabin warily, not knowing if this is going to be my new home . . . or my death.

* * *

_**Hehe, couldn't resist the dramatic momento. Thank you for reading, I shall try to update ASAP . . . if I can finally get some inspiration. Good gods, this sorta sucks every time I read it over. *sigh* Ah well, I'll live with it I suppose. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to fix that in the future. Thanks again, and I'd love to hear your opinions!  
**_


End file.
